Usuario Blog:FeedOjos/Hora de Aventura: La Pelicula!
Hora de Aventura: La Pelicula! ''' '''Sinopsis: Los Malos atacan con todas sus fuerzas. Pelicula Lich: ¡JAJAJAJA¡ El Lich destruye arboles con su fuego verde Finn: Hey Lich¡ Basta Lich: No el Lich le lanza fuego verde a Finn Finn despierta Finn: ¡¡¡AHHHHHH¡¡¡ Jake le da una cachetada Jake: Ya deja de gritar,vas a despertar a los vecinos Finn: Pero no tenemos vecinos Jake: Lo se,hablo del Bosque y el Reino Helado Finn: mmm... Oh ya entendi Jake: jeje,bueno,vistete y vamos abajo Despues de un rato... Jake: Jeje,voy a poner los adornos para la fiesta Finn: ¿Que fiesta? Jake: ¿No recuerdas? Finn: (Mueve los hombros) Jake: una fiesta para El Aniversario de Aventuras,recuerda,es el segundo Finn: Ah cierto,¿y a que hora es? Jake: Pues a las 00:00,ya sabes,para el dia de aventuras Finn: mmm,ya veo Jake: No te ves muy loco hoy Finn Finn: ¿o que? no no,estoy super loco Jake: mmm Nop,algo te sucede Finn: ¿De que estas hablando? Jaja Jake: Sudor,Carcajada Sarcastica,Miraste a la izquierda,cierras tu mano... ¿es el Lich verdad? Finn: Nooooo Si,es el lich Mientras Tanto,en la Guarida del Lich Mosca: Ya dejame de seguir Bicho: Como quieras Tonta Mosca el Bicho se va Mosca: Hay que bueno casi me rompe el cerebro,uy que bonito circulo verde La Mosca se para en el Pozo verde Mosca: Esta algo pegajoso Las patas de la mosca se convierten en las piernas del lich Mosca: ¿PERO QUE? Las piernas le patean la cabeza haciendo que se caiga en el pozo,todo el cuerpo de la mosca se transforma en el Lich Lich: ... ÑACAÑACA En la Casa del Árbol... Jake: (Escribe las invitaciones) Ya casi... ¡Listo¡ esa es la ventaja de tener 10 brazos Beemo: Tu no tienes 10 brazos Jake: Hablaba de mis poderes,logico Beemo Beemo: Eso no tiene sentido (Se va) Jake: ¡Finn¡ que bueno que bueno que llegaste,repartamos las invitaciones Finn: No puedo ir afuera desde el sueño Jake: Bien entonces quedate solo aca Finn: ¡¿Solo?!... Pensandolo bien hire contigo En el Dulce Reino... Finn: Aqui tiene princesa Dulce Princesa: Gracias Finn En el Reino Helado... Jake: Aqui tiene Simon Rey Helado: Uhhh,una Invitacion En la Casa de Marceline... Jake: Muy bien Marceline aqui tiene Marceline: ¿Me la tendrías que dar justo cuando me estoy bañando? Jake: Ups,jeje Despues de un rato... Finn: Listo,son todas Jake: Seee,alfin,ahora hay que esperar... (Mira el reloj) 4 Horas y listo Lejos de ahi... Lich: Levantence,malvados muertos,asesinados por Finn y Jake,¡¡¡REVIVAN¡¡¡ El Lich lanza fuego verde al suelo y salen todos los villanos Lich: Ahora,¡¡¡GENTE MALVADA,VENGA A ESTE LUGAR¡¡¡ El Lich teletransporta a los malos vivos Lich: Muy bien,ahora,¡¡¡ATAQUEMOS LA CASA DEL ARBOL¡¡¡ Todos: ¡¡¡SIIIIIIII¡¡¡ Despues de una hora Jake toma en su taza favorita un poco de leche Jake: Yomi yomi Se abre un portal en la cocina Jake: O_O Finn ven a ver esto Finn: ¿Que pa... ¿PERO QUE CARA... El Hombre Mágico sale Hombre Mágico: Hello Finn and Jake, came to talk to the Lich will attack them, and I like the language, but not as it is called Finn: ¿Que? Beemo: Yo tengo un traductor... "Hola Finn y Jake,vine a decirles que el Lich hara una guerre contra ustedes,y me gusta este idioma,aunque no se como se llama" Finn y Jake: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE EL LICH QUE QUE???!!! (Se destruye una pared de la casa) Zombie de Azucár: Ñaaa Finn: Oh no son los zombies Jake: Tengo la formula,guarde un poco de la vez pasada por si las dudas Jake les lanza la formula pero no resulta nada Jake: ¿Que? porque no funciona Guardián de Cristal: ¿Que? porque no funciona Finn: ¿el Guardian de Cristal? Tiffany: Y NO SOLO EL Jake: Hola Tiffany Esqueleto: Ñaaa Finn: ¿el esqueleto de la Cripta de los Huesos? Lich: ¡¡¡DEJEN DE COSAS TONTAS Y ATAQUEN¡¡¡ Finn y Jake: ¡¡¡EL LICH¡¡¡ Beemo sale de la nada y se sube arriba del guardián de cristal Beemo: Corran Finn y Jake Beemo enreda su control contra el Guardia Finn: Ni loco te dejamos Finn agarra su Espada y le corta la cabeza a varios Zombies Tiffany: ¡¡¡JAKE¡¡¡ (Saca un cuchillo) Jake: Ay no,ahora no Jake hace su pie grande y lanza lejos a Tiffany Lich: Nooo el Lich lanza fuego verde pero Finn y Jake lo esquivan Finn: ¿y ahora que? Una lanza atraviesa un zombie Jake: ¿Perdooooon? Dulce Princesa: Lich Finn: ¡¡Dulce Princesa¡¡ Dulce Princesa: No hay tiempo,suban a Viernes Jake: Espera (Jake va al salon de armas y agarra el cohete y el guante cosmico pequeño,tambien su Mochila y regresa) Finn: ¿Enserio? Tu mochila no tiene casi nada Jake: Hay que tener todas las provisiones (Todos se van en Viernes,Cisne y Arcoiris) Finn: ¿Como sabias que estabamos en problemas princesa? Dulce Princesa: Escuche los ruidos,somos Vecinos Jake: Te lo dije Finn: Nunca mencionaste el Dulce Reino Jake: Si cierto Dulce Princesa: Apresura el paso Viernes,Cisne tu tambien,Arcoiris si puedes Arcoiris: Si Finn: ¿Habla español? Dulce Princesa: No hay tiempo,¡A volar¡ (Todos los villanos los persiguen desde el aire) Finn: Es hora el cohete Jake: ¡No¡ hay que usarlo en casos extremos Finn: ¿El guante cosmico? Jake: Solo dispara 5 veces Finn: ¿Y que usamos? Dulce Princesa: Si quieren pelear tendre que determe,pero si lo hago seria un blanco facil Jake: Usemos las cosas de mi mochila Jake saca un vaso de madera y la botella de agua,pone un poco de agua en el vaso Jake: ¡Tengan esto malvados¡ Jake lanza el agua y le da a BUFO BUFO: Nuestra burbuja,no vemos nada,ahhhh BUFO Cae Finn: Otro menos Jake: Muy bien,ahora Bruja: Ya basta de tonterias,RASAMAFU la Bruja teletransporta a Jake en la mano del lich Jake: O_O AHHHH Jake le mete la patata que tenia en su ojo Lich: ¿Sabes que aun veo no? Jake: ehhh Jake mete el vaso de madera en su otro ojo Lich: ._. ¿enserio? Jake: Nop,eso no es todo Jake saca los cerillos,los prende y lo pone en el ojo donde estaba el vaso Lich: ¡¡¡AHHHHHHH ME QUEMA¡¡¡ Jake salta y llega a la espalda de Arcoiris Jake: Hola querida Dulce Princesa: ¡¡¡SUPER VELOCIDAD¡¡¡ Todos vuelan a una velocidad muy rapida Lich: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡ En el lugar donde llegaron Finn:Estoy exausto,¿donde estamos? Dulce Princesa: Eh... el dulce reino Finn: ¿QUE? Sabes que el Lich y sus secuaces buscarian aqui primero ¿no? Dulce Princesa: Lo se,por eso estoy preparada Los Banana Guardias Rodean todo el castillo Jake: Sin ofender princesa pero no creo que eso ayude Los Guardianes de Goma de Mascar protegen el reino junto con los Banana Guardias Finn y Jake: Todavía no Los Helicopteros de Transporte de Doble Rotor vigilan el cielo Jake: Esta algo bien,pero le falta algo el Rey Helado,Marceline,la Princesa Grumosa,Beemo y la Princesa Flama llegan Marceline: Venimos tan pronto como pudimos Finn: ¿Ustedes tambien? Jake: Bueno,¿estamos listos? Dulce Princesa: Eso espero,muy bien,este es el plan Todos susurran Despues de 2 Horas... El Lich y los Demas Villanos Caminan muy cerca del Dulce Reino Ricardio: ¿Ya nos podemos apresurar? quiero matar a esos 2 y a la Princesa Penny: Si,quiero clavarle este cuchillo a Finn Lich: Falta poco Finn estaba en la cima del castillo con Vinoculares observando el Ejército del Lich Finn: (Hablando por telefono) Objetivo Cerca,repito,Objetivo Cerca Rey Helado: (Escuchando) Entendido el Rey Helado Congela la puerta del castillo Rey Helado: (Hablando por telefono) Puerta Helada,Repito,Puerta Helada Beemo: (Escuchando) Bien Beemo expulsa a la Abeja,el Conejo Feliz y el Flojo Sam Beemo: Necesito su ayuda y les dare lo que sea,menos matarme Los 3: Ok ¬¬ Beemo: (Hablando por telefono) Expulsion Lista,Repito,Expulsion Lista Marceline: (Escuchando) Ok,Cadaveres salgan del suelo,y denme la lealtad para acabar con el lich (Los Esqueletos salen del suelo) Marceline: (Hablando por telefono) Esqueletos listos,Repito,Esqueletos listos Princesa Grumosa: (Escuchado) Ok (Le da la señal a PF) Princesa Flama: Bien La PF sale por la ventana y se hace gigante pero no se nota por el castillo Princesa Flama: DP,ya esta Dulce Princesa: Esta bien La DP saca su Arma de Electrodos y su Bola Blam contra Malvados Dulce Princesa: Jakeeeee Jake: Bien Jake transforma su brazo en una espada y el otro en un martillo gigante Jake: Haz lo tuyo Arcoiris Arcoiris: Si Jake Arcoiris llega al cielo y convierte los cuernos del lich en color rosa Lich: .... ¡¡¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN¡¡¡ Todos los villanos atacan el castillo Finn: Muy bien,es mi entrada Finn saca una soca,la ata y va bajando la cima Jake: Aqui voy Jake sale por la ventana y usa el martillo gigante para aplastar a los Zombies de Azucár Princesa Flama: ¡Ahhhh¡ La Princesa Flama aplasta a la Bruja pero esta crea un escudo magico Bruja: JAJAJA Cisne dispara lacers y Viernes golpea a los malos Glitch: GRRRR el Glitch se come unos guardias bananas La Abeja pica al Glitch,el Conejo le dispara y el Flojo Sam se la come Flojo Sam: Valio la pena ayudar a Beemo el Rey Helado congela a Penny y a Lub Glubs Rey Helado: Jajaja Los Gnomos le disparan Gnomo Rojo: Despues de esto destruyamos ancianas Gnomo Azul y Amarillo: Si si Rey Helado: ¡¡INUTILES GNOMOS¡¡ Arcoiris patea a los Gnomos y vence a todos los zombies de azucar Marceline: Tonto hombre de fuego Marceline le corta la cabeza a Sofocante Rey Peleador: ¡¡¡Sangre¡¡¡ el Rey Peleador ataca a Marceline pero la Dulce Princesa lo bloquea Dulce Princesa: Dejala Finn llega al suelo y agarra el cohete Finn: Donde hay un caso extremo... OH AHI Lich: MUERAN BANANAS,MUERAN GUARDIAS DE CHICLE Y MUERAN HELICOPTEROS El Lich destruye todo lo que menciono Finn: ¡¡¡AHHH¡¡¡ Ricardio golpea a Finn Ricardio: Hola Finn Miedo de Finn: Mira tus miedos Finn: ¡¡¡JAMAS¡¡¡ Finn usa el cohete y mata a estos 2 Princesa Flama: Basta PF se vuelve a su altura normal y entra en el escudo Princesa Flama: Hola (Quema a la Bruja) Jake: Toma esto Dama Fantasma Jake la pisa y desaparece Jake: toma eso una Daga daña a Jake Jake: Auch¡¡¡,¿que fue eso? Mi-Miau: Yo,Mi-Miau Jake: Tu -_- Jake trata de matarlo pero este resiste Finn: Te hecho una mano Finn con el guante cosmico destruye a Mi-Miau Jake: Bien Todos se reunen Beemo: ¿Cuantos quedan? Jake: Ah,los esqueletos Finn: El Rey Flama Princesa Grumosa: Una manada de zorros Rey Helado: Y el sombrero viviente de Finn Princesa Flama: Pido al Rey Flama Jake: Yo los zorros Finn,Beemo y Rey Helado: Yo al Sombrero Dulce Princesa: Pues yo,Marceline y Arcoiris de los Esqueletos Finn: Vamos Finn usa el cohete y le arranca un brazo al Sombrero Sombrero: GRRRR Finn: A quien poseyo ahora Rey Helado: Recuerda que es como los zombies,no son nada Finn: Cierto Zorro: Miren,es el inutil padre de los Cachorritos Idiotas Jake: ¿QUE COSA DIJISTE? Jake agarra a los Zorros y los lanza al espacio Marceline mata a esqueletos con su bajo-hacha,la DP con su espada y Arcoiris con patadas Marceline: Ya son todos Dulce Princesa: Bien Finn: ¡¡¡Patada¡¡¡ Finn trata de darle una patada pero este lo agarra Finn: Que alguien le saque el otro brazo Beemo: Flojo Sam¡¡¡,Flojo sam?,Abeja? Conejo? El Lich destruye a estos 3 Rey Helado: Nos olvido el lich Finn: ¡¡Y A MI¡¡ Rey Helado: Ups lo siento el Rey Helado congela el brazo y Finn le da una patada arrancandolo Finn: Beemo,enredalo Beemo usa su control y enreda sus Piernas haciendo que se caiga Sombrero: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Finn: Ahora rey helado,nieve en mi cuerpo el Rey Helado le lanza nieve y Finn sale corriendo haciendo que salga un viento bien frio Sombrero: Grrrr..... Frio.... Finn patea la cabeza del sombrero y muere Rey Flama: Hija,no acepto a Finn,veo que no es tan Sicopata como pense Princesa Flama: ¡¡¡DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE EN MI VIDA¡¡¡ La PF crea una bola de fuego y lanza al Rey Flama hasta el Reino del Fuego Marceline: ¿Son todos? Finn: No,todavia queda el Lich Todos menos Finn: O_O Fi-fi-fiiii-fi Finn: ¿Que pasa? Jake: Es-es--ess Finn: ¿Esta detras de mi verdad? Todos: Si O_O Finn voltea y ve al Lich Furioso Lich: MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEE el Lich agarra a Finn Jake y Princesa Flama: ¡¡¡SUELTALO¡¡¡ Lich: -_- el Lich se teletransporta al espacio Lich: Finn,no tienes oxígeno aqui,aceptalo,moriste Finn: No... Finn aguanta la respiracion Lich: Un humano como tu solo resistiria 20 segundos,30 si tienes fortaleza,maximo 35 si quieres morir sin aire,humano,eso me recuerda,yo extingi a todos,exepto a ti,tuviste suerte,pero ahora,¡¡¡NO QUEDARA NI UN HUMANO MAS EN OOO¡¡¡ JAJAJAJA Finn: O_O MMMMMM Finn queda inconsiente Abraham Lincoln: Finn,si me escuchas,estoy muerto,pero mi fantasma siempre estara contigo,y te apoyara en lo que sea,un muchacho como tu,que duro 2 Largos años,arriesgando su vida por inocentes,jamas se rindio,y no deves rendirte ahora,porque eres el unico humano,y un gran heroe Finn despierta y recuerda el Guante Cosmico Lich: ¿Que? No deverias de estar muerto? Finn: Claro que no (Sonríe) Finn le dispara 3 veces en el ojo al lich Lich: ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH¡¡¡ Finn: Solo me queda un disparo Lich: (Se tapa el ojo dañado) tu no eres un humano,respiras y hablas en el espacio,eso es inhumano Finn: No,es muy humano,porque soy un Heroe Finn le dispara pero esta vez con un rayo super potente y mata al lich Finn: Jaja,Ups,el espacio Finn cae como un meteorito a la tierra Jake: ¡¡¡FINN¡¡¡ Todos corren y ven un gran oyo y no esta finn Jake: Hermanitu ;( Princesa Grumosa: ;( Beemo: Oh no (llora) Princesa Flama: Finn... ;( Dulce Princesa: Oh Finn Rey Helado: ¿Amigo? Marceline: Muchacho :( Arcoiris: Cuñado :( Todos se lamentan pero alguien sale del oyo con la camisa rasgada,la mochila destruida,el cabello suelto Finn: ¿Me perdi de algo? Todos: ¡¡¡FINN¡¡¡ Todos aplastan a Finn Finn: ¿Que ocurre? si solo me fui 5 Minutos Princesa Flama: Oh finn :) Jake: Bien hecho hermanito Dulce Princesa: ¿Y el lich murio? Finn: Sip :) Finn mira el cielo y ve una Nube parecida a Abraham Lincoln Finn: Gracias Rey de Marte Fin. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas